


Fool For You

by captainraz



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainraz/pseuds/captainraz
Summary: The first time Hawke laid eyes on Isabela she knew she was done for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Playing through DA2 and writing down my thoughts as fic.

The first time Hawke laid eyes on Isabela she knew she was done for; she was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. The Hanged Man stank of piss and bad ale and there she was propping up the bar like she owned the place. Swagger in her hips, mischief in her eyes and a mug of rum in her hand. It was love at first sight, if Hawke had ever believed in such nonsense. But she couldn’t deny her heart had fluttered wildly in her chest the first time she saw the pirate.

And then Lucky and his men decided they wanted to play. None of the other patrons moved a muscle when the brawl started, after all, it wasn’t an unusual occurrence in the Hanged Man. Corff looked only mildly concerned about his furniture. But watching Isabela calmly put down three men and then go back to her drink did something strange to Hawke’s insides. She might not believe in love at first sight but this was a lot like it.

“Careful Hawke,” Varric said in a low rumble, “that one looks like trouble.”

“When is anyone Hawke knows anything else?” Aveline muttered. Hawke could feel her bristling at her side, desperate to bring order to this den of reprobates and thieves, but even _she’d_ learned that the Hanged Man was it’s own special brand of chaos; the laws of the city simply didn’t apply here and she’d be a fool to even try to enforce them.

“I don’t know, she looks like fun,” Merrill added.

Hawke watched as the pirate downed the rest of her bottle of rum. She licked her lips as a clever tongue darted out to catch an errant drop of liquor.

Varric laughed. “I don’t think you’re thinking about the same kind of fun as Hawke is, Daisy.”

“Why? What kind of fun is Hawke thinking of getting up to? Can I join in?”

Varric laughed again, the sound rumbling up from his boots. “Perhaps if you ask nicely Daisy.”

The noise Aveline made in response was more a growl than anything else.

“I’m going to talk to her,” Hawke said, as though she hadn’t heard a word of her companions’ conversation.

“Of course you are,” said Aveline.

Hawke introduced herself, and Isabela said the words “tits” and “arse” in that lovely accent of hers and Hawke knew she was a goner. Judging by the glint in Isabela’s eyes, she knew it too. It was all too easy for the pirate to convince Hawke to help her after that.

There was a ridiculous grin on Hawke’s face as she left the tavern, she could feel it. And yet she couldn’t seem to do anything about it.

“Shit, I think you’re right,” said Varric. “The Rivaini _is_ going to be trouble.”

Hawke knew he was right, but she didn’t care. She had a duel to get to.


End file.
